1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld devices for measuring wind speed and wind direction and, more particularly, to a handheld windsock with a dial indicator and a data conversion table for use during golf play.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a game of precision and consistency. A golfer's effectiveness can be measured by his or her ability to repeatedly drive a golf ball with precision over a total range of 250 yards to 700 yards and place the ball in a hole 4.25 inches in diameter. To increase precision during play, golfers notoriously seek every possible advantage, for example, by using equipment designed to help provide consistent results through repeated golf swings.
The extreme precision required in golf has led to numerous technical innovations in golfing equipment designed to improve consistency in performance. Golf club shafts made of carbon fiber are intended to produce a consistent golf stroke. Golf gloves are manufactured to provide a consistent, cushioned grip. Spiked golf shoes are available to ensure consistent footing. Even electronic rangefinders are currently available, allowing a golfer to measure the distance to the hole and select the appropriate swing and club.
One significant factor affecting a golfer's ability to drive a ball accurately and consistently is the variation of wind speed and direction. It is known to measure wind speed and wind direction on a golf course by plucking blades of grass from the turf, throwing them up into the air, and watching the distance and direction the blades travel. This manner of measuring wind speed, however, leaves a lot to the imagination, and provides inconsistent measurements because the surface area of the blades varies and because the type of grass used will produce inconsistent travel.
In addition, it is also known to study the motion of nearby flags or banners on and near the golf course to determine wind speed and wind direction. This manner of measuring wind speed and wind direction also produces inconsistent results because the varied surface area, weight, and material used in the banner will result in inconsistent movements. Also, the flag used to gauge the wind may be displaced some distance from the golfer, and not accurately represent wind speed and direction in the immediate vicinity of the golfer.
One solution for predicting the effects of wind on the flight of a golf ball comes in the form of a portable electronic anemometer. This manner of measuring wind speed possesses all the limitations of electronic devices. The electronic anemometer may lose electrical power on the golf course, may experience an electronic malfunction, or may drift out of calibration. In any event, the anemometer is an expensive solution, and its effectiveness is limited because it only measures wind speed and not wind direction.